


Calm down, Thorin!

by Zeruby



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Overprotective Thorin, Parenthood, Thorin Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: What if Thorin went overboard when preparing for his child to be born?





	Calm down, Thorin!

You were walking around the room, Dis by your side. You were holding your swallowed stomach and took a fragile breath. Another wave of reduction cut through you. You stopped, closing your eyes and trying to hold yourself together.

"Is this really suppose to hurt?" you breathed out, opening your eyes and glancing to your friend. She smiled sadly to you and caressed your upper back. Just then your husband burst into the room and stopped to stare at you and his sister.

"The babe?" he asked, looking between you two. Dis sighed and guided you back to the bed.

"Still on his way. Besides, how'd ye get here before the healers?" she asked as you set yourself to sit on the bed. Thorin stepped next to the bed, setting the billows comfy behind you. You gave a small smile to him as he sat next to you, taking your hand in his.

"... I ran all the way here" Thorin said, turning to look at Dis. Her brows rose.

"... You ran? From the council room?" Dis questioned, grossing her arms. Thorin gave a futile nod, glanced her sister and then you. "Mahal, Thorin, even healer's wing is closer than council's room! You personally made sure that (Y/n) would stay close to it until the babe would be born!" Thorin sighed and rubbed his face with his other hand.

"Aye, I... I did that" he murmured. Dis sighed and shook her head. You let out a whine, when strong pulse of reduction hit you again. Thorin moved right next to you and started to caress your temple, seeming to be rather nervous. Some time went on and on and on and on.... You didn't know how long, since you tried to focus on the pain and your child. And your husband, who usually was so calm in any situation. Yet, now he was more nervous than a newly wed dwarfling in his wedding night.

"Oh for Mahal's sake, where are the midwife's, Thorin?!" Dis finally snapped, after she had walked around the room. As more time has passed, the more she seemed like she would dig someones eyes out. And now Thorin might be her target.

"They were gossiping like little pigs the other day... about... nasty things. So I fired them, gave them lower job" Thorin said, eyeing you. You knew they were talking about you. You had heard it, few times. Thorin had heard it too, and now those dwarrowdam's had to pay for the consequences. Not that they were the first ones to talk about you, a mere human who had married a king. There had been many and would always be the ones who would be talking, whispering among themselves. You knew this, Balin had told you this, as had Dis, Thorin and your loyal maid, who was in her own apartment. Poor lady had gotten sick, a pneumonia Oin had told. Dis' maid hated you, Thorin didn't let her maid to help you for whatever weird reason he had made up and Thorin literally couldn't take any other made to help his first child's birth. Not even if he'd have to be alone here with you. You closed your eyes, too tired to think the outside world. Your baby was finally coming out from your womb, Thorin was acting out of his character and Dis was about to murder someone for the first time while you had known her.

You hear how Dis sigh. Then heavy steps. And soon after the bed pent down as she sat beside you. She took your hand and stroked your hair, causing you to open your eyes and turn to look at her. Dis was looking at you, determinedly yet sadly.  

"She needs extra hands to help the little one out, Thorin" Dis said, turning to look at her brother. He nodded, slowly, and stayed quiet for a minute.

"I talked to Oin the other day. I wanted him to be in attendance when the babe would born. I also set him to pick the midwives who wouldn't stand against the queen. Who would do their job as if she was any other dwarrowdam giving a birth" Thorin murmured, staring at emptiness. Dis frowned. You frowned. The both of you turned to Thorin at the same time, looking at him curiously. So he had thought of some sort of plan?

"And where the Hell is Oin and these midwives of his?" you asked. Thorin turned to look at you, his eyes sad and hopeless. He didn't answer, yet you knew the answer already. He didn't know where the old healer was. Or where the midwives were.

"I'll send Dwalin to fetch 'em" Dis murmured, standing up and moving towards the door. The grumpy dwarf was guarding besides the door with other grumpy, loyal guarding dwarf, Fongas. Dis opened the door, said something and after few murmured words Dwalin set out to look for the old healer. Yet again, another wave of pain hit you. You sighed, clasping to Thorin's hand. He held still, keeping your hand sternly and caressing your hair, forehead and temple, murmuring silent encouragement to you. Dis sat beside you, taking your hand and leaning to the the pillows beside you. Time passed on, again, and you had no idea how long. Half an hour? Hour? Probably even more.

And finally, the door opened and Oin stepped in, two midwife behind him. Dwalin popped behind them, looking firmly at you, then Thorin.

"Thorin, ye... Ye have to come out of the room fo' now. Leave (Y/n) for Oin and yer sister's care" Dwalin said, looking at his friend. Thorin turned to him, looking like he'd cut Dwalin's beard if he'd say it again.

"No. My place is by my wife's side" Thorin said and turned back to you. Dwalin sighed and called out Thorin. Even Dis looked at Thorin as if he should leave the room. You turned to look at him, being probably the only one who wished him to stay. And as if Thorin knew what you wished, he set himself beside you even better and kissed your temple. Then he addressed the room.

"I'm staying with my wife. End of discussion" he said, his voice and authority not giving anyone in the room any room for objects. Dwalin only nodded, not even glancing to Dis or Oin. He had seen your silent plea and heard Thorin's decision. That was all he needed.The door closed and the door was left in silence, as everyone neither looked at you and Thorin or the door.

"Well then, let's get the lad out" Oin finally sighed and turned to you and Thorin. Thorin nodded, stern look on his face. Oin and the two midwives, old and experienced Mura who really didn't care about mother's status, and younger and lesser experienced Keren. These three were all you needed. Besides your husband and Dis. You looked at your husband, happy to have him by your side. But little did you know, how horrible he started to turn as more time started to pass by.

You had opened more than any average first-time breeder. This was what Mura and Oin both said. Thorin got mad at them to connect you at the other birth giving women. He almost throw those two out because of this, but Dis' snarl made him to let them stay. For now.

After sitting a little more than half an hour beside you, Thorin started to walk around the room, all by himself. You wanted to take a little walk yourself, and even Mura and Keren suggested it, but Thorin forbid it. You would be lying on the bed Mahal know how many hours. You would be on the bed even after your child would be born, you knew it. Thorin wouldn't let you get up no matter what.

Then when you started to whine how you needed to move, Karen suggested that maybe you should change your position. Thorin was ready to throw her out for that comment. He thought moving you would harm the baby. But when Dis snapped to him, how moving around and being in other position's would help you and made you feel more comfortable, he complied. And so you were moved to other position, thought Thorin was complaining how Oin, Keren and Dis were moving you wrong. Dis shot a warning glance to his brother, who just shrugged it off.

The rest of the 14 hours went like this. Whatever  _anyone_ else besides you did, Thorin almost lost his temper and was about to throw them out. Few times he even threatened to call the guard's to take his sister or Oin or midwives out. Mura and Keren were most of his temper's target's. They needed only to look at each other for Thorin to assume that they were hating you, plotting to hurt his son or share any gossip among the other ladies as soon as the'd be out of the room. But the only thing these two would be gossiping would be Thorin's behavior and the calmness of the queen. It was well known how the mother's would be acting when giving a birth, but you were calm like the river. And Thorin was like Balrog at her period. Well, literally.

When it was time for you to push the babe out, Keren had taken your hand to support you. Thorin almost lost his shit and was about to throw her out to even think about to touch you, when you snapped.

"THORIN, SON OF THRAIN, SON OF THOR! The next one who leave's from the room is you if you do not shut your mouth! I've had enough of your shit for the week! So sit down and help me to push the lad out or go do your kingly duty, for all I care!" you shouted. Your statement came out even harder than you meant, but you were so angry. And tired. Thorin had taken it too far. He had overreacted literally to everything and it pissed you off. The people in the room tried to help you and he made it hard to all of you, which was in fact a miracle that none of you hadn't lost your mind.

And one miracle did happen for that night. Thorin did shut up. He sat next to you, replacing Dis. He held your hand, stroked your hair and kissed your temple. But he didn't crank, didn't act all nervous and didn't threaten to throw everyone out, even you were sure he wanted to. And one hour later, you had a little baby in your arms.

"Finally..." you sighed and stroked the babes smooth, round cheek. Thorin was leaning to your left side, looking down at your little child, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Aye... She's so beautiful, like 'er mother" Thorin whispered, a sob finishing his sentence. You turned to look at him, smiling. First he was acting like a Balrog and now he was like crybaby. This was the first and the last time you saw him act like this. The next time you gave birth for another baby girl, Thorin was acting more collected and wasn't shouting as much as the first time.


End file.
